Javelins
Javelins are Ranged Weapon under the Thrown sub-category. Description Javelins are practically similar to Spears, although they have shorter length, smaller in girth and lighter in weight. Unlike the projectiles of other Ranged Weapons, Javelins stuck at their target, and can only be removed by dodging about, removing them manually and when struck by other physical attacks. Javelins allows for an average Latency and Dexterity, without much affecting the user's Accuracy by any means of condition and does not require reloading nor recharge. Features Javelins are considered very unique amongst other Thrown Weapons, because whenever the projectile stuck at an enemy, it will stay there until it is removed voluntarily or involuntarily. Like any other Thrown Weapons, Javelins travel in a lobbed manner, and its range can be affected greatly by differing elevation. There is a limit to how many javelins that may be present(stuck) at a time for a character, which allows for only 6 javelins stuck at a time. Any other javelins thrown by the same person will not stick to a target, thus disappearing upon contact. Javelins however, does not hit other stuck javelins despite being a physical projectile. Stuck javelins can be used at one's advantage. If a unit attack(or attacked) javelins that are stuck to a unit, it does heavy damage against them based on the Attack stat of the attacking unit. In doing so, it also removes the javelins. Small ammunitions and projectiles such as Arrows, Bolts, Shells, Shots, Cards and Daggers that struck the javelins deals a quarter damage to the unit, based on their Attack stat, although the javelins would not budge from the unit. Unfortunately, Javelins by themselves does not offer much advantage to the user. : Dmg = (Atk * Foc - Def) * (1 + Atk * Lv+SArrowAtk/331) * Def Specials Mastering the use the Javelins unlocks the Pestalt Momentous All-Out Combo. 'Peltast Momentous' During Dimensional Shift, the user would thrash about with 7 javelins that floats around them, knocking away enemies and inflicting Down on them. The user commence the Finisher by alligning the javelins in front of them, facing the enemy, them 'throwing' them via telekinesis. The javelins are stuck at the target, then is followed by a huge explosion. This All-Out Combo has a 20% higher chance to invite allies with Ranged Weapon All-Out Combos. List and Types Charge Charge-Wands are generally the strongest Wand-type there is. They does not release any energy when swung. The must be charged so that the energy can be emitted. Upon stopping on the charge-up, the energy will be shoot. The velocity and power of the energy is greater based on how long the charge-up is. Charge-Wands homing capability is based on how great the projectile's velocity is. The greater the velocity, the weaker would its homing capability would be. Loader Loaders are capable of releasing out energy in either a machinegun-like shots or simultaneous spew of projectiles like shotguns. When aiming, the player can either push the attack button repetitively for the machinegun shooting, or charge-up the Wand for shotgun shooting. All Loader-Wands have different numbers of orbs. Each orbs takes approximately 2.5 seconds to reload its energy. Loader-Wands have the weakest homing capability amongst the three types. Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons